Nutty North Koreans
18 |totalstrength = 329,499 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 18,305 |totalnukes = 119 |rank = N/A |score = 1.39 }} Nutty North Koreans (NNK) was a small alliance on the black sphere. It was founded on 30 December 2009. However, according to the NNK's official information bureau it is so amazing that it has existed forever, even before the freakin' dinosaurs. History * NNK was founded on December 30, 2009 * Soon afterward, the BACoN-NNK war erupted over NNK's banning of bacon within North Korea * After that, NNK fought a bloody civil war between Justin Bieber fans (Beliebers) and the haters, resulting in a Constitutional Biebechy. * Between the next war and the previous war, The Other Side merged into NNK * Then NNK declared war on CN Staff for their unfunny April Fools joke thread, but the war thread was closed for being "a little late for another April Fools thread". * NNK fought against NEW in the Global War, doing surprisingly well for their size and not accepting peace until the war official ended * NNK became protected by USN * NNK signed an with Menotah * NNK cancelled their with Menotah * NNK signed an with Legacy * NNK leader, rodrod, resigns, alliance suffers massive strength loss, regent steps in as Triumvirate, MoE resigns * NNK cancels protectorate with USN * NNK signs a protectorate with GOONS Charter Nutty North Koreans has no formal charter, no formal government and certainly no formal dress code (Clothing is taboo). The alliance is officially run by the real life Dear Leader, Kim Jong-Il, though the Three Stooges interpret his wishes in-game. Justin Bieber plays his rather dubious part as well. The Government Although the alliance has no charter it still has a government somehow. The position of Kim Il Sung, which is even more super than Kim Jong-Il, belongs to Alistair Thorrington. This position does nothing, but since he founded the alliance, he wanted a cooler title than the other Stooges. The unofficial leaders of NNK are the Three Stooges. These consist of the Stooge of Inside Stuff. This position is currently held by Gorchin, who is the least stoogiest Stooge. Then there is the Stooge of Growth and Development, which does inside stuff. This position is currently held by Pikachujc, who is pretty stoogy, but not as stoogy as the next guy. Finally, there is the Stooge of Stuff that is Outside of the Inside. This position is held by Vesta, who is the stoogiest Stooge ever to exist. One of these days, he is definitely planning to overthrow the alliance and install a regime that bans doors or something stupid like that. The following Corrupt Minsters are again chosen by the Three Stooges and are normally those ambitious guys who want to coup the Stooges, but always fail because a piano is dropped on them, or they get squished into something resembling an accordion. Usual cartoon garbage. The corrupt Minister of Internal Affairs and his grimy government manage the Internal Affairs of the alliance. These duties are to recruit (at gunpoint) and discipline members of the alliance (through repeating exposure to Justin Bieber's "Baby"), maintain an alliance list of all members and get rid of those scary ghosts before they make moaning noises or move our furniture, educate the Malicous Membership in how awesome the Kim Jong-Il is and how you shouldn't coup him unless you are the Minister of Internal Affairs (Edit: One of the Three Stooges here. Just letting you know that the Minister of Internal Affairs is totally lame), and to review complaints from the Malicous Membership (Which is normally followed by a car accident). The current Minister is Minutiae. The corrupt Minister of Economics is the master of money laundering, cheating, scamming, lying and smuggling Hennesy. What would we do without him? (probably a whole lot better) There isn't exactly a Minister here, right now, since our minister left us, saying we suck. The corrupt Minister of Defence never does anything, and with good reason. It's not like NNK could survive a war. Regardless, the Minister is TehSquishy. The corrupt Minister of Foreign Affairs is Pimpleman, who also does nothing, which is fine. In the same way these Corrupt Ministers are chosen by the Three Stooges, they too may choose Deputies, but it's not like we have enough members for anything like that. Government Members Stooge of Inside Stuff: Gorchin Stooge of Stuff that is Outside of the Inside: Vesta Stooge of Growth and Development: DerKaiser Backup Stooge (Regent): Pikachujc Dear Leader Dietitian (MoE): Wintarz Dear Leader Personal Trainer (MoD): TehSquishy Dear Leader Translator (MoFA): Pimpleman Dear Leader Official Piss-On (MoIA): Minutiae Purpose The goal of the Nutty North Koreans is to attempt an original and novel alliance structure, preferring not to bog members down with official documents and regimented hierarchies, but to survive through an unwritten code of common sense, and to exist only by the consent of its members. Growth is not our explicit goal, for we are content simply to exist and have fun. Foreign Relations The Treaties of Nutty North Koreans See also